The Perfect Snow Angel
by solitaireclay07
Summary: Her father told her that she couldn't make a perfect snow angel. But Lily was determined. She was going to get her perfect snow angel...no matter how long it took.


This is my cute little holiday one-shot. Enjoy!

* * *

The snow fell heavily that night, leaving new and untouched snow on the ground the next morning. Children ran out into the snow early the next day, marveling at all the snow and quickly making snowballs and snow forts.

"Come on, daddy!" A six-year-old red-head pulled on her father's jacket impatiently.

"Wait a second, Lil. I just want to make sure this hat will stay on your head," her father replied, kneeling down to his daughter's level to tie the strings of her hat.

"All right, time to go!" Lily shouted, pulling her father out of the door and into the winter wonderland.

It was a bitter cold outside but the little girl didn't seem to mind as she and her father walked down the street toward the park.

"I'm going to make the perfect snow angel," Lily announced to her father, skipping along the road.

"The perfect one, huh?" Her father grinned at her as they got to the park. He let Lily go, watching her run off to the nearest pile of untouched snow.

After a couple minutes, Lily stood in front of her many snow angels with a frown on her face.

"Daddy!" she called, making her father put down the newspaper he was reading and turn his attention to her.

"Yes, Lil?" He walked over, careful not to step on any of the snow angels.

Lily's eyes surveyed the scene, taking in her errors. She always seemed to do that, even being a young child."They're not perfect."

"What?" Her father kneeled down and examined each. "They look perfect to me."

Lily walked around one snow angel and bent down, pointing at a little handprint in the middle of one. "No, they aren't"

All her snow angels had handprints.

Her father simply told her, "Everything has a flaw Lily. Your snow angels are still amazing and as perfect as you can get. You can't have a perfect snow angel."

But Lily was a stubborn child. "Yes, you can," she said to herself, making a vow that day.

* * *

The snow fell heavily that night, leaving new and untouched snow on the ground the next morning. All the students in Hogwarts woke up slowly on a Saturday morning to see frosted windows and snow lightly falling outside.

In the 7th year dormitories, Lily Evans was getting dressed warmly. The first snow of the season had finally arrived and she decided it was her year.

There was a large patch of snow that lay underneath the big oak tree that still was untouched. It was the perfect place to make snowballs, create a snow fort, enjoy the winter scenery, or to make snow angels.

Lily had found the spot first, and she had every intent to spend the day doing the last.

Sitting cautiously down on the cold snow, Lily spread out, and started on her perfect snow angel. She quickly got done with the angel and lay there, thinking of a way up. She thought about trying to hoist herself up without using her hands. But that was simply impossible.

Still, Lily tried to stand and ended up flailing her arms and falling back into her snow angel, leaving two handprints in the middle of it.

She brushed herself off and stood up, staring at the ruined angel. Time for another one.

The cold snow below her was pushed away as she moved her arms and legs swiftly. For the next hour, she made snow angels but none ended up the perfect one she was searching for. After an hour, she was extremely irritated and tired, but she told herself not to give up.

As she set to work on the next one, Lily noticed a pair of boots in front of her. She looked up and saw James Potter staring back at her with an amused expression on his face. If it had been a year ago, Lily would have just stood up and left, or maybe yelled in his face. But because James had quieted down recently, Lily had learned to put up with him. He wasn't wearing any snow gear such as gloves, a scarf, or a hat, but instead just had on a winter jacket and boots. His untidy black hair was covered in flakes of snow and his face was becoming red from the cold. His hazel eyes were laughing at Lily from behind his glasses and she frowned at that.

"Have you been out here all day?" he asked, slipping his glove-less hands into his pockets.

"Maybe," was the answer he received. Lily continued with making the angel.

"Did you make all of these?" James asked, looking around at all the angels littered around his feet.

"Maybe," came the same answer.

"Are you going to stop saying 'maybe'?" James questioned, with a grin.

"Maybe," came the answer but with an evident smile behind it.

James bent down, catching Lily's gaze. "Why are you making all of these?"

Lily stopped and said seriously, "I want to make the perfect snow angel."

A confused look passed over James' face. "What's wrong with-" Lily stopped his question by raising her hand, moving her fingers. And then James understood. "So, why don't you levitate yourself out?" he asked.

"I started making these angels when I was six. I didn't know magic then and I don't want to use magic now. It seems like an easy way out. And now, I just want to make that perfect snow angel from my childhood...without magic," Lily explained.

"And you're going to stay outside here in the cold until you have your perfect snow angel..." James said, not as a question, but as a statement.

There was silence, as James looked thoughtful, and Lily continued with her angel. Then suddenly, James quickly stood, backing up with the most serious look. "Here."

Lily looked at him just standing there. "What are you doing?" she asked, mildly aware of the cold seeping through her coat.

"Here." And he was just standing there.

"James, I don't have time for your stupid games..." Lily tried to reason with him.

"Here." The word was a simple command, spoken softly. Lily's eyes met James' serious ones, and she noticed his hands out for her to take. She took them, curiously, as she was lifted up out of her angel and onto the snow away from it.

Lily looked back at her angel and then back at James, speechless.

James leaned forward and whispered softly, "With me, there is no handprint."

She finally had her perfect snow angel.


End file.
